World So Cold
by FalloutAngel101
Summary: Riddicks on a journey to reclaim his old homeworld Furyia, but he will need the help of a half Furyian woman who is the key to locating the forgotten world .OC/Vaako Riddick/Kyria later on.
1. Living the Lie

**This is a remake of World So Cold, one of my older stories on another account. Anyway feel free to Review, bad good, it doesn't matter just give me some good input:D**

_Helena felt a strange sense of serenity as her dreams took her into a vast desert. The hot wind tousled through her hair and sent strange shivers up her body as it brushed against her skin. She honestly couldn't even tell if she was in her own body she could only see the vast dunes and dried up vegetation stretch for seemingly miles onto the horizon. _

"_Hello?" _

_Sand blew up into the air and spun like a mini tornado. She watched it in fascination and stepped, feeling her bare feet sink into the surprisingly cool sand beneath the surface, towards it. Out of the column of dust a woman appeared. She wasn't a normal woman. Helena knew that instantly. The looks in her eyes were almost feral yet calm at the same time. She displayed a sense of wisdom and beauty beyond anything Helena had ever seen, and almost felt weak in her presence. The mystery woman was taller than her by a few inches from what she could tell. Her hair was the same shade of brown as hers and extended down her slender back in a braid. Flawless skin that glowed from the fiery light of the sun coated her muscles underneath; she was strong, and everything Helena wasn't_

"_Your time will come". The voice was like a thousand songs intermingled into one beautiful sound. She stepped up to Helena and extended her hand. Her ghostly fingers pushed into the flesh of her chest, "Soon my child". A white hot intensity enveloped my body as a silent scream ripped through her brain._

Helena gasped and made the mistake of lurching forward causing her head to smack into an ion gas pipe.

"Fuck", she muttered slapping a hand to the now bruised part of her forehead. How the hell could she have fallen asleep under the damn freighter? _Damn rich customers offering to pay me double if I fixed their ship in 48 hours, _she thought bitterly and rolled out from underneath it. She winced at her sore joints and cracked her neck side to side. Her tank top was spotted with bio gel and she wiped some of it that was on her hands onto her pants.

_What a crazy dream._

They have been happening more often nowadays; long sleepless night filled with strange dreams of the same woman. Sometimes there were different scenes, different faces, but her presence, her spirit never changes. She was always there, watching her.

Shaking the scenes away from her vision she looked at her watch and almost regretted doing it. She had only two more hours to get this pile of junk working again. The young adult face palmed running her hands down her face slowly wishing she could wipe away the stress along with the grime that's collected on her skin.

Helena pulled out her communicator in a hurry almost flinging it across the room. She needed some espresso. "Lance where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here two hours ago!" Her agitated voice echoed throughout the semi empty garage, reminding her just how creepy it was to be here past dark.

The voice that cracked through her communicator didn't sound none too alive, _"What? Who's this?" _

She ran her hand down the side of her face again, "Damnit Lance are you drunk again? We have to have this done by midnight".

When his only reply was a barely audible 'hnnnng' she clicked off the line and chunked the phone across the room. Served her right for hiring a teenager, and now she was going to have to finish replacing the propulsion system on her own. She looked at her watch. _11:12. _With some extra grit she could probably get it done by then, and if not those rich fuckers can just shove a thumb up their ass.

She pulled on her heavy gloves and started dragging all the proper parts over to the small skiff. Once she was finished placing them all in the right areas according to the order she was doing the replacing she walked over to the box that had all the papers in it. Filtering through all the old files of past customers ships she was searching for the schematic of the freighter that she shoved in here a few hours ago when a large, enclosed envelope dropped out.

Knitting her brows together she opened the envelope, leaning back against the tool shelf as she did so. Her eyes saddened once she got a good look. She thought she had lost this years ago, and all this time it's been in her customers tabs. It was a very old schematic she and her father, Rowland, once drew together. It was supposed to be the ship they were going to travel the galaxy in once they got enough money to build it. Her thumb absentmindedly caressed the fading edges of the document.

_Just stop it, _she hissed harshly to herself, _he left years ago and he's not coming back. _Biting her lower lip she shoved the paper back in the proper folder and continued shifting until she found what she was looking for. Rowland started this shop when she was just six years old. He started teaching her about mechanics at a very young age and by ten she was practically as much of an expert as he was. Since her mother died only days after giving birth to her she had to help her father support the family with the small business they started. '_R & H _skiff shop' is what they named it. He homeschooled her and kept her away from trouble with hours of studying after work.

Helena glanced at the metal bracelet her father made for her out of their first customers hull for a moment before she rolled back under the skiff to start the replacements. He had left without so much as an explanation, and it was all so sudden. He told her that she was twenty years old now, and it was time for her to 'discover herself on her own'. Rowland had mentioned that he was a part of something that needed him dearly; that he was born to do a certain task that no other could do. He never said if he was coming back and when she asked he simply looked at her sadly and said he hoped so. She wondered at time if he was even still alive; maybe watching her every now and then.

She shook her head as she flicked on the hyper spanner. 'Discover herself?' she was still here doing the same old damn thing on the same old damn planet. What the hell could he mean by 'discover herself'? Maybe mother's death a long time ago had finally caught up to him. Maybe he went crazy.

She wanted to chuckle at that thought. If anyone went crazy it was her. She had to finish her last year of schooling in a public school before she could get her mechanics certification. Needless to say her attitude wasn't the best and it landed her in quite a few rough spots. Helena wasn't a fighter by heart. She knew nothing of how to defend herself, but when provoked she could throw a crazy right hook.

Fighting through the seductive whisper of sleep she managed to fix the hunk of tin on time. Covered head to toe in oil and other vehicular fluids she waited for the owners to arrive and take their skiff. They showed up a half an hour later and paid her in full and left just as quickly. _At least I don't have to split it with the bratt. _

She locked up her garage and drove to her apartment on her bike. Her apartment wasn't all fancy curtains and plush carpet, but it was all she could afford since she was practically paying for everything now. It simply consisted of a small bedroom, bathroom and somewhat of a living room. The kitchen was kind of just anywhere she decided to eat. Helena showered for a good half hour; letting the water pressure blast all the days grime and stress from her body. She leaned her forehead onto the white tiled wall while it went to work on her back side. The dream, she couldn't shake it from her memory. Every time her eyes closed she saw glimpses, faces and heard the voices. It was getting worse. Helena wasn't one to believe in any hoo doo nonsense such as visions or premonitions, but if this woman in her dreams is trying to tell her something she wished she would go ahead and do it.

Once she got out she wiped away the fog that had collected on her cracked bathroom mirror. Her reflection stared back at her, tired, sad and almost had dead look to it. If she was to look at herself ten years ago she wouldn't know what to think and would probably think she was staring at a stranger. Rowland always said she had her mother's face. It was angular, had its exotic features, but other than that she was nothing spectacular to look at.

Helena shrugged and began dressing. It was a face she could live with for the rest of her life.

.

.

.

.

Lord Vaako's pace was brisk and quick, a sign to others he didn't wish to be pestered. They had been searching for this information for months and finally the Seethers have found this breeder the Lord Marshall had been so perturbed about. He didn't say why he was so desperate to find her he only stated that it was priority one. Vaako didn't like being in the dark.

It had been a few months since the late Lord Marshalls demise by Riddick's hand, and the monger still hadn't gotten used to having a breeder as a leader. Every since his mate, so everyone called her, Kyra died the lord was easily irritated and kept mostly to himself. Only to come out to give orders, and so far all they've done was sit in dead space and search for a girl who might be dead anyway. The newly replenished ranks were growing restless.

Other Necromongers saluted him as he sauntered by. It all made him feel uneasy. Since he had tried to kill the previous Lord Marshall everyone had been keeping a weathered eye on him. It wasn't something noticeable but Vaako wasn't stupid nor was he unknowledgeable to the fact he was considered a threat to everyone on the ship. He noticed the look behind their eyes; fear, and saw how they quickly shuffled away from him. But their obedience was still the same. He was still a Lord, the second in command, under Riddick and Riddick didn't show the least bit of fear of Vaako. Was it true Riddick truly had no fear? Perhaps after the death of his mate everything changed for the breeder.

He made his way into the Seethers bay. Seethers were their knowledge gatherers. The necromongers placed before the orbs to gather information needed to complete task. They were put to much more use when they were searching for the proper planets to convert, and now all their talents were put to waste searching for a single breeder.

"Lord Vaako", one of them walked up to him. "The information the Lord Marshall required on the breeder is all here". Vaako took the padd handed to him. On it was a picture of a woman breeder. The picture was recent if the time on it was correct. It showed her looking into the distance as she walked down some sort of street, covered head to toe in a dark substance. He wanted to cringe at her filthy state; either she was a lowlife breeder or her occupation was one not fit for a woman. The women of the Necro race were always to be kept clean and well mannered. They had to be if they wanted to marry, and if this woman was to be brought to the Lord Marshall they were going to have to do some cleaning up. He imagined she would be somewhat presentable once they did so. Her face had sharp and exotic features. It reminded him of some women on Tarkus that they converted so long ago. The tropical planet was filled with what most men would consider beautiful women, and many made fine additions to their ranks. He wondered if that was where she was from.

"The woman works as a mechanic at a location known as H&R skiff shop", the Seether continued tearing Vaako away from his deep thoughts, "Her work hours are sporadic, so we cannot acquire an accurate time to intervene".

The second in command stared at the picture a little while longer, "That is for the Lord Marshall to determine". With a slight nod to the lesser he left the Seethers bay to inform the 'great leader' himself that they have found his breeder.

"So the snakes been found?" that familiar voice snaked into his ears. Dame Vaako stepped out to intercept him in the hallway. "I wonder what our great lord could possibly want with such an ugly breeder", she said softly looking down at the picture in his hands, flawless face scrunched in disgust.

"I've told you to keep your distance Dame", he hissed trying to keep his anger at bay. It took him long enough to realize his own wife was a conniving, selfish little bitch that wanted her own husband to risk his neck to move her up in ranks. After their argument when Riddick killed the late Lord Marshall he almost killed her when she blamed him for the failure with harsh words. Whatever the woman was when they first were married she was no more, but she still wore that golden dress. That golden dress that signified she was the wife of a Lord. It irked him beyond belief just to see it cling so tightly to her slender form reminding him of what he dismissed from his bed; though, he would rather lie with one of the lesser women than her ever again.

Her hands started tracing his armored forearm, "My Lord Vaako". She hummed moving from his arm to his chest, "You simply cannot forgive your own wife can't you? Yet you forget who's been with you through all the hell the Marshalls have caused us".

He grabbed her wrist almost crushing it in his massive hands though no pain reflected on her face, "I am through with your scheming Dame", he said through clenched teeth, "be gone, find another man condemn to death".

She yanked away, "Why?" her dark eyes grew desperate and wide, "Why when there's still a chance for victory? All it will take-"

"No", he advanced nearly pinning her to a nearby wall, "If you so much as breathe another plan to kill the Marshall then I will rid the world of you without so much of a thought", the threat slithered between his teeth. He found it was getting harder to control his anger around his late wife.

Her wide, coal eyes softened as a smile played across her thin lips, "In time Vaako. Riddick will be weak and you will take your rightful place on the throne". She slithered her hand over his shoulder and down his back before bristly walking away before he could turn and punish her properly. She was going to get what's coming to her once and for all when things would settle down, but for now he had to do the Lords bidding. He might not be the Lord Marshall, but he was still second in command and had worked hard to be at such a place.

.

.

.

.

"You keep what you kill", Riddick whispered to himself in the silence of his own room. The idea of staying in the room the Lord Marshall once did didn't suit him quite well, but Vaako insisted it since he was now the new Lord of the Necromongers. Riddick shifted the knife he had used to kill the monger a few months ago in his palms. He had never washed it. The blood stains were still visible along the tip of the jagged blade he always carried around his waist.

A deadly reminder for everyone to see.

He placed the knife back on the dresser and continued to stare at himself in the mirror. The business of being the new Lord gave his once beast ridden eyes a tired look. Changing the belief of the mongers wasn't an easy task after his takeover. All of them still believed that the underverse awaited them as long as they continued to convert worlds which is what they no longer did. Now, all the necros did was do his bidding, which the true meaning behind his orders were being kept hidden from them for the time being

And if the defiance of his own crew wasn't enough he constantly had to watch his back. Keeping what you kill applied to everyone. If Vaako or any others were planning to have him assassinated to attain the throne it would not be an easy task as long as he was alert.

Riddick rubbed the scar on his left arm where then battle against the Lord Marshall had left him wounded then moved his hands to his chest where the mark of the Furyan laid at rest. He still had dreams of the mystery woman that touched him. The scenes of the large graveyard swirled like a storm in the back of his mind. His anger was pent up at the necro race and one day whenever he lost control it would be enough to kill again. Which is why he needed to solve this one last mystery.

A melodic chime sounded at the door.

"Enter", was his gruff reply as he straightened himself.

His dark haired, second in command stepped in looking none too pleased.

"Vaako, my favorite commander", Riddicks dark demanding voice vibrated, "What can I do for you?"

The Commander bowed slightly, "The Seethers have collected the information you asked for", he held out the padd. The expression on his face suggested he wanted to spend a good two hours in the sparring room to get some pent up frustration out. Riddick figured it had something to do with that bitch of a wife of his.

Riddicks entire demeanor shifted as he snatched the tool to himself. He studied it in complete silence for what felt to Vaako like hours. His Lords glowing eyes traced back and forth over the information and the picture given. She was just how Rowland had described right down to the piercing green eyes.

"Prep a pod Vaako. It looks like I'm taking a trip to Meruda V".


	2. Those Eyes

**So I know it's been like a dozen years since I've updated and I'm sooooo sorry! But I've recently been coming back to writing my stories. I hope this still has some readers. I've typed more than this but I won't update the chapter until I get some reviews so I know it's still worth writing. **

**Thank you love you all! :3 Please review!**

Helena was busy sorting through records and schematics when he walked in.

"Lenny?" She dropped a crate of papers and placed a firm hand on her hip, "I thought I sent you a message".

The red haired teenager shrugged and flexed his arms over his head, "I didn't get it". His hair looked as if someone had stuck a stick of dynamite in it and let it go off. The dark circles under his eyes and the blood shot look to them already told her enough. Lenny was an eighteen year old kid that flunked out of school as a sophomore. He was lanky, tall and seemed to get in trouble no matter where he went. The only reason she hired the boy was because he was an orphan trying to live on his own. He never told her where his parents were, nor why they've left him alone. Sounded familiar.

"I said you're fired!", Helena gestured out the door, "So turn your ass around and get out of my shop".

He rubbed his eye confusingly, "What, why? Will you stop all that yelling? Good Lord".

"Gee I wonder why", She picked up the crate and brought it over to the shelf holding all her files, "You passed out on me when I had an important customer. And that's not the first time it's happened".

"Come on Helena I overslept", he tried to reason.

"You overslept at night?" The older scoffed and gestured again, "Tough break".

Lenny rubbed his forehead, "I need this job Helena. It won't happen again I promise!", he pleaded giving her those big blue eyes. If he was a lick attractive it would have worked. "You know I can't survive on my own".

She glared at him him, leaning on the shelf, feeling like a mother scolding her child. In a sense she was his mother or at least the closest thing to it. Her forest green eyes melded with his.

"Please", he whispered.

Helena sighed, pinching her nose between her thumb and forefinger, "If you are so much as a second late ever again, you're going back to pizza delivery you understand?"

"Yes yes I promise I won't ever be late again!" he stated ecstatically, "Now what do I need to do?"

"Go…" she trailed waving him away, "Clean out the spare hyper drives. We have a few more orders coming in tomorrow night".

The teen bounded happily to the stock in the back of the shop. She watched him, seeing herself when she was his age. Meruda V wasn't a kind planet, especially to high school dropouts and orphans, and because of that kids left and right were turning to crime. Those that made it ; however, were moved into the upper class towns, leaving others to grovel with low wage jobs.

Like Lenny, like her.

Helena went back to her work. She put down the spanner and rubbed the scar on her wrist. It was in the shape of a perfect X just above her vein. Father said she cut it when she was really young and it took several surgeries to make sure her vein couldn't get ruptured again. Subconsciously she stroked the risen pale skin, another memoir from her father.

.

.

.

.

It was almost eleven o' clock at night when Helena started feeling uneasy. She was fiddling with an air compressor for a shift system when the hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention. Her skin tingled like light electricity was buzzing under her skin. This kind of feeling only came when she was being watched.

Her eyes darted around the shop. It was sparsely lit, but nothing she couldn't see. The windows were covered with moth eaten curtains, but nothing but darkness was what she saw on the other side of them. Lenny had left hours earlier once he finished cleaning, leaving her to finish up on her own til midnight. Was he playing some kind of joke on her?

The air grew silent, too silent for her liking. She turned her back and went back to working with the compressor. A breath, like a gasp or exhalation, perhaps something someone wanted her to hear, reached her ears. It was heavy, gruff and masculine.

She turned suddenly, grabbing a wrench off the counter and clutching it tightly in her hands, "Who's there?"

Green eyes, alert, peered at the windows, at the darkened rafters of her ceiling. One of her lights sputtered in the corner, casting eerie shadows across the floor. Night was not a good time to be out alone, especially in the lower city. Her breathing slowed as she listened for what seemed like hours. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound except for the air conditioner and the occasional dog barks.

Kicking at an empty cardboard box the woman cursed, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Getting paranoid". She was almost done cleaning out the device when the voice startled her.

"I knew you would be young". Dropping the tool in her hand she turned around. The voice continued, taking a whiff of the air, "But I had no idea you would smell so...innocent".

Her sharp eyes located the voice to a dimly lit corner in the room. She could have sworn there was nothing there earlier. The hairs on her body stood rigid as an uneasy feeling shot to her spine. There was something about his voice that made her feel helpless. Her eyes narrowed. In the corner, where light only touched the trespassers legs, a large man stood. His eyes were glowing? Or shining in reflection to the small light around him. Whatever the case, he was here watching her.

When Helena found her voice again she spoke, "Who are you? What-"

"-It's always the same questions". The figure swung himself up off the wall. His deep, raspy voice grated her sensitive ears. His body came into the light and her breath caught. "Who are you…", he mocked taking a step further. He was tall, at least several inches taller than her, with broad, muscular shoulders that flexed with every small movement. He wore a black wife beater, black cargo pants and boots. Hell even his goggles on top of his shaved head were black. Perhaps this was why she didn't see him.

"…What are you doing here", he continued still advancing slowly. He stopped only eight feet from her, leaning to one side slightly, "It would be a nice change if someone just offered me a drink every now and then".

Helena closed her gaping mouth and swallowed. She knew this man. You would have to live under a rock to not know the most wanted criminal in the universe. He was especially known on Meruda V for assassinating the vice president four years ago. Everybody assumed he was dead, killed by the necromongers that roamed the galaxies a year ago.

"Y-you broke into my shop", she spoke not taking her eyes off of his, which was harder than she imagined. "And you expect me to offer you a drink?"

He shrugged, "I've tried the whole knocking thing. It doesn't turn out so well for me".

Helena began inching her way to the door, scooting her body alongside the shelf as she spoke, "You're a criminal, a murderer". This wasn't helping her at all. What would Riddick, the infamous killer want with her?

'The hulk of a man began slowly toward her again. His feral eyes watching her every move like a panther waiting to pounce, "You believe everything you see on tv, doll?"

In a breath of a moment Helena was ready to bolt for the door, but the audible 'thunk' right next to her outstretched hand caused her to stop. Only centimeters from her skin a silver, jagged dagger stuck out of the wood. She didn't even see him get it out.

"One thing I hate about most of my victims", he continued, inching ever so closer. "Is when they think they can run".

He was close now, close enough to where she could feel the power radiating from him. The heat of his body enveloped the small area between them, causing her to shrink back even farther. She was almost one with the shelves by now. "Are you going to kill me?" she whispered.

He stopped then, a small smirk forming at the corner of his mouth, "That depends on the answers you give me".

Riddick watched her change in demeanor; the spark of hope lighting up in her eyes but still so clouded in fear it was quickly gone. If she was truly who the recently deceased purifier said she was then there was no evidence of it now.

"What is this about?" she asked, trying to regain some strength in her voice.

"Your father", Riddick replied flatly. Her large, green eyes widened at the words.

Helena couldn't believe it. What did her father have to do with Richard B. Riddick? Did he owe the criminal? Were they associated with one another at some time? "My father left me years ago. I haven't seen him".

"I'm not looking for him", the convict waved her words away quickly, "I'm looking for his daughter". His eyes caught hers once again, sending a ping of fear down her entire form.

Helena found it hard to control her shaking, "Why-what do you want with me? Where is my father? Do you know where he is?" Thunder started rumbling outside, sending vibrations down her spine and casting an eery blanket across the garage. How she wished Lenny or anyone else was here.

"Dead", was Riddicks cold-blooded reply. Perhaps he might regret laying it on her like this later, but for now he needed answers and fast before he lost her.

Helena felt her heart grow cold. All these years it felt as if her father might have been dead, but there was always a small hope that he would return, that he would stroll back into this shop they built together and be in her life once more. Now it felt as if there was nothing for her anymore.

"You killed him?", she whispered, bringing angry tears to her eyes. "You son of a bitch". It all made sense now.

The criminal set his jaw, "Your father was dead long before you even thought so. But before he threw himself into an inferno he told me about a set of coordinates he stored with you. A set of coordinates or a map vital to me, and I need them now".

"Get out of my shop!" Helena shouted through tears, "I don't' know what the hell you're talking about you murderer!"

Riddicks patience was wearing thin with each word coming from her mouth. He advanced, closing the gap between them, and was satisfied when he saw her fear return. "I'm not a patient man Helena. I've been searching for an entire year for you, and I'm not leaving you alive unless you spill the coordinates".

"I just said I don't know what you're talking about", she replied harshly between her teeth. "My father abandoned me out of the blue to go chase some 'dream' of his! He never said anything about coordinates or a map to me".

Before she could swing the wrench she had in her hand behind her back, Riddick grabbed her wrist. The tool clattered as it dropped to the ground. "Stop playing games with me", he hissed squeezing harder. His face was so close now he could see the reflection of his own eyes in hers and the small freckles covered slightly by grease smudges that marred the skin of her face. "The coordinates to the planet, my homeworld! Furya!"

"I don't-" She struggled to pull from his grasp, but she might as well have tried to move a brick wall. "Know what-"

Riddick still held fast to her wrist as she dropped her knees sobbing. He loosened his grip just enough, "Your father was Furyan, one of the last! He's been to Furya, knew the coordinates. He told me before he died that you now had them".

Helena choked on her tears and looked up at him through black, matted hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail. "You have the wrong man. My father was born here on Meruda V. He was just a mechanic".

The con squatted down to where he was eye level with her; his animal eyes searching through her own, looking for the slightest trace of a lie; the tell-tale sign that she was deceiving him in any way. He found none, and that is what upset him even more. Why would the purifier lie to him? Or is it that he truly didn't tell his daughter anything about who he was?

Unable to contain his anger he grabbed the wrench off the floor next to her. She shrinked back, as if he was about to hit her, but instead he threw the tool across the room and took a chunk of concrete out of the wall. Riddick breathed heavily, his powerful arms flexing as if ready to pounce on the slightest thing that angered him. Was all this a complete waste of time?

Helena sat perfectly still on the floor, not willing to move or even breathe as Riddick thought back to his last conversation with the purifier.

"_There comes a time Riddick. When someone, no matter who that someone is bad or good, must play a part", the purifier spoke softly, the glowing hand on his stomach pulsating. "I lost my part because it wasn't mine to begin with". _

_Riddick just stood there, unable to comprehend that another of his kind was right in front of him. He had so many questions but couldn't find the will to ask. How he wished he would have said something then._

_The older man put a hand on his shoulder, "It is time to reclaim what was lost to us". With that the purifier turned and headed toward his death in the desert fire. _

"_How?" Riddick shouted over the swirling winds. _

_He stopped, looked over his shoulder one last time, "The answer lies within the only thing I had left to keep me in this world Riddick. The one thing that I lost the moment I was converted". The purifier's dark eyes glazed over as if reminiscing over a long lost memory, but snapped back a moment later, "Find my daughter, Furyan. Within her lies the map to what you want the most". _

_Not giving Riddick time to ask more questions the man stepped out into the roaring fires of the planet, and became nothing more than ashes shifting through wind moments later._

It took him a year to find out where she was, and now it seemed as if it did him no good. There had to be something to it. Something he was missing.

"_Find my daughter Furyan. Within her lies the map to what you want the most"._

Riddick turned back around then, his eyes catching hers. She was still in a heap on the floor, shaking, cold and afraid. If she was truly half Furyan then it certainly wasn't showing now, but that wasn't why he came.

He kneeled once again, staring into her eyes. Outside the thunder rumbled before the rain started pouring; a reflection of what was going on in this very room. Perhaps she _did_ know the location, but she just didn't know that yet. The purifier could have suppressed her memory. Perhaps the sarcophocis on the ship could delve into her mind and find that memory. It was a painful process if she resisted, but it had to be done. He _needed_ it to be done.

"We're going to take a small trip Ms. Helena", before she could object a small needle was shoved into her arm and everything went dark.


	3. Prisoner

**Thanks for the couple of reviews I received! As promised I am continuing this story as long as I get reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

Light-years away from the galaxy Meruda V was located in, Vaako stared out into the vast blanket of space. Trying to find reason to his present course of action in the blinking stars, but nothing satisfied him. Nothing ever satisfied him anymore. He was starting to wonder why he had chosen to stay by the Lord Marshalls side, but where else would he go? He was a necromonger, through and through; the most hated race in the galaxy. They were hunted by all and forgiven by none for the atrocities they've committed.

Though Vaako didn't see them as atrocities. All planets were nothing but an infestation, getting converted was the only way to rid the disease of the world. Now they were gallivanting through worlds, looking for a breeder that was supposed to bring the Lord Marshalls home world back? Vaako missed the 'atrocities'. He missed the feeling of conquering a new world, seeing the weak die and the strong survive. That was how the world worked anyway; natural selection. It was the only way to the underverse. It was how things should be.

"Commander Vaako", his captain behind him saluted, "The Lord Marshall will be returning in an hours' time. He sent transmission"

Vaako sighed roughly, "Did he find what he was looking for?"

The soldier hesitated, "He only mentioned that we will be having a guest".

Vaako was surprised and mildly irritated. He wasn't supposed to bring the girl with him. The idea of having to deal with another breeder on this ship wasn't very appealing to the commander.

He wondered why the hell he needed her on this ship, "Prepare for their arrival then".

An hour later Vaako was at the airlock with a few soldiers in tow just for precaution. The small frigates doors opened and through the smoke he saw his Lord Marshall emerge with a female in his arms. The same female he recognized on the data padd, and apparently in the same state. She was filthy for a woman, covered head to toe in grease and smudges of oil. Her dark hair was damp and curled around her small, exotic face as she lay unconscious against Riddick.

Vaako looked at his Lord Marshall questioningly, "I take it she wasn't willing to comply".

Riddick handed the breeder over to the Necromonger doctors who were waiting for him by his orders, "She knew nothing about what I needed". Vaako could sense the anger and disappointment coming out of him.

Vaako sighed inwardly and impatiently. Necromongers didn't get tired often, but this was one of those days where sleep just called to him, "What are your orders my Lord?"

The famous eyes of Riddick found his, glinting in the dimmed light, "She has the information, but I have a feeling her father might have suppressed them somehow". He gestured irritably and mumbled, "The bastard".

"The quasi-deads?" Vaako guessed. It was the only way to retrieve truth and forgotten memory.

Riddick gave his commander a half smile, "Exactly".

.

.

.

.

.

_Helena teetered on the edge of abyss and heaven. Her mind swirled like the sand dunes around her; always changing and taking shape of something else. She couldn't concentrate or focus on one spot in particular, but she knew who was here. Her._

A cold hand was running down her left arm. Helena caught the wrist of its owner and slowly opened her eyes. The bright above her didn't help at the slightest as her pupils dilated to come into focus with her surroundings. Then a face leaned over, stoic and concerned.

"Who are you?", Helena asked not yet letting go as if afraid to slip off into another dream. Her voice didn't even feel her own just yet.

The woman was extremely young, and dressed in a satin blue, almost black, long dress that clung tightly to her figure. Her hair was blonde, and tied up in a fashionable bun behind her head. Her slender fingers cradled a needle, ready to insert into her vein but was held captured by Helenas hand.

"My names Rhea", the woman said softly. "I was going to give you a shot to help you wake up".

Green eyes stared into her confusingly. The last thing she remembered was that Riddick was right in front of her, so close she could feel his breath on her eyelashes. His glowing eyes lingered in her thoughts. "Where am I?"

"You are on the Necromonger Mothership in the Ward", the woman replied. "The Lord Marshall brought you here".

Panic shot through her. Lord Marshall. What does the Lord Marshall want with her? Is she going to be converted into one of them? A walking corpse? Did Riddick drop her off here as payback for something that was out of her reach?

"Am-am I going to be converted?" She finally asked after taking a few deep breaths.

The doctor shook her head, "No. The necromongers do not convert anymore".

That confused her. She released the womans hand, "Then why am I here?"

"I do not know", was the only reply. "I have orders to get you dressed. The Lord Marshall wants to speak to you once you're ready".

.

.

.

.

.

Riddick stared through the one way glass of the Ward, watching as the girl and the nurse conversed. They had to leave the quadrant right after he arrived. Local authority was getting nosy about their big ass ship sitting in their space. Although the Necromongers fleet when together was unstoppable, their one mother ship wasn't enough to take on a fleet of war ships. He didn't feel like riling up the neighbors either.

Now that the girl was clean and in proper lighting he got a good look at her. She had her father's nose and pale skin. The eyes must have come from her mother, which if the files were correct, died giving birth to her. Riddick thought that might have been the case. A hybrid furyan and human would mostly likely cause death if not severe damage to a full human woman. Helena was only 5' 7'' and her hair barely reached past her shoulder blades, but was about as black the space they were flying through. He figured the Purifier had black hair at one point in time. But all converts lose color in their eyes and skin. It was messy and unkept, but what mechanic would keep their hair clean?

The nurse left her to change out of the dark gray Ward dress used for patients.

"My Lord", Vaako came up beside him. "I received news she was awake".

Vaako stared at the woman as she began changing. She looked ten times better now that all that filth was scrubbed off her face. Perhaps with some proper clothing and make-up she would look like an actual woman.

"How many times have I told you to call me Riddick?"

"Should I have her sent to the quasi-deads now?" He continued ignoring the statement.

Riddick watched the fellow breeder for a few more seconds before replying, "No. I'll talk to 'er first. The more willing she is the more we'll get out of her and the less damage there will be".

"And you think that will help?" If Riddick didn't know any better Vaako was questioning him. "She won't be as willing the second time as the first".

Riddick smiled, "You know what? You're right Vaako". A strong hand clamped on the Commanders shoulder, "I've got a job for ya".

.

.

.

.

Helena grimaced at the clothing she was in. Did everything have to be so damn skin tight? The dress was long, black and hung to her like a boa constrictor. It reminded her of some of the prom dresses for the school dances she used to have back in the day, though it was made with thick, study material that stretched then settled in place once it figured out the right curves.

She looked in a mirror on the far wall. Her face was scrubbed clean of all the grime from the day before. A scattering of freckled splayed across her nose and cheeks. Had she received more in the past few years? There was a brush by the mirror, an obvious sign from the universe that she needed to tame that beast of a hair she had. After tugging out a few knots her hair looked somewhat civilized. If she was going to die might as well die pretty or something close to that. A red mark on her arm stood out where the bastard Riddick stabbed her with some type of tranquilizer. She hoped the Necromongers killed him.

The door whooshed open behind her and she caught her breath in her throat. A man stepped in, one she had never seen before. She immediately knew he was a Necromonger from the pale hue to his skin, from the indifferent expression on his face. He was tall and covered in gray armor. His black hair was in a strange fashion. It was short at the top but came down his back in a braid. The man would have been attractive to her if not for the whole undead thing and the fact that he was her captor.

He placed his hands behind his back and drew in a breath, " I take it…everything's to your liking?" The man's voice was not near as deep as Riddick's, but had a smooth chime to it nonetheless.

Helena set her jaw, trying to shove the fear deep down, "Other than the fact that I'm a prisoner everything's peachy".

The dark haired man stopped, keeping his hands behind his back as he spoke, "If you were truly a prisoner then you would be in a cell or dead".

"Then let me go if I'm not a prisoner".

The man looked back at the darkened window as if cursing a being on the other side of it, "I'm afraid I can't do that. You have something we need".

Helena pinched the bridge of her nose, "Let me guess, coordinates or some kind of map? Is everyone in the universe daft? I don't know where this….this planet of yours is!"

Vaako felt his jaw clamp. The last time any female spoke to him like this he slapped her to the floor, not that that did any female necromonger any good. "According to your father you have the coordinates-".

"-My father is dead!" She interrupted, her green eyes narrowing in on him. "He must have lied, or you've got the wrong girl. Either way you've wasted your time with me".

The door behind him opened again and in stepped the last person in the world she wanted to see. Riddick, dressed the the same gray armor as the guy in front of her, tsked. Was he? Was he the new Lord Marshall or another member in their ranks?

"You're terrible at this you know that?" Riddick said to the Necromonger.

The other just grimaced, "With all due respect my Lord you didn't give me time".

Helena glared at Riddick, "You! You drugged me!".

The criminal shrugged, "I could have resorted to other ways to get you to this ship, but I don't think you would have liked those either". He gestured to the man in front of him, "Forgive Commander Vaako, he still has to work on his social skills".

Hearing Riddicks deep voice again made her back shiver in memory of how helpless she felt around him. In response she crossed her arms protectively around her "So what are you going to do to me? Torture me for information that's not there?"

Helena barely had time to react when a padd was tossed her way. She caught it out of the air.

"Is that your father?" Riddick asked nodding his head to the picture on it.

Helena gasped when she saw the man on the screen. It looked nothing like her father, but it was him. It was his face, his body but not his soul. He looked older, dead and wore a strange outfit similar to the ones other Necromongers wore. His once brown eyes were the color of coal and his tanned skin now pale. There was no smiling face, no greasy shirt and pants or crooked smile that reminded her of her father.

"No", she whispered, covering her face and dropping the padd on the floor, "No no no…. tell me he wasn't converted".

"He was", Vaako answered for him, "He was our Purifier for nearly two years".

"Oh god", Helena whimpered. Tears threatened to pour over but she held them back while tremors wracked her body, "Was he captured?"

"That's not the point here", Riddick cut in.

"No!" She hissed back, "You got what you wanted. You kidnapped me from my home and here I am prisoner on your damn ship". Helena felt her anger steadily rising, "I want answers, and I want them now!"

Riddick stared back at her, enthralled. Her eyes were narrowed and bright as a jade jewel. It was about time this marshmallow of a hybrid grew some backbone. He stepped closer to her, past his rigid commander who stared at the woman as a hawk would a snake. "I'll make you a deal. Let me take you to the quasi-deads. If we find the answers we need we'll give you the answers you want. Deal?"

Helena looked between the two, found nothing but loathing in Vaakos eyes as if he wished they'd kill her and get it over with. "What's a quasi-dead?"

Riddick waved, "Some kind of necromonger voodoo that unlocks memories and truths. If you have the information we're looking for then you'll know we're telling the truth. But you need to be willing to let it search your memories".

The younger adult thought to herself, biting her lower lip in the process. From this point and time there was no harm in letting them do what they wanted as long as she got answers. A silent nod confirmed her authorization.

"Good", he stated with approval in his glare. "Now we can-".

"My Lord", Rhea, the doctor from earlier interrupted as she came back through the door behind them. "May I speak?"

Riddick nodded with a smile, obviously admiring how the dress fit her just right.

The doctor looked between Helena and Vaako then spoke, "The breeder needs a nights rest before taking her to the quasi-deads".

"What for?" Riddick said impatiently. He needed the information now. He's waited too long for this.

Helena however could feel the day's events wearing down on her like a ton of bricks setting on her eyelids. She didn't even realize how exhausted she was until the doctor mentioned it, even though she wanted the answers just as much as Riddick did.

"The quasi-dead's gather more results when the mind is fresh. I would suggest doing it in the morning to avoid damage".

Riddick huffed. He looked at her, noticing the dark circles forming under her eyes and the dreary glaze to them. He figured the day had been a little harsh on her if not him, and if her sleeping gained him better results then he supposed there was no harm in waiting a little while longer.

He smirked at her, "I guess our little cupcake deserves a break". His eyes snapped to the commander, "Take her to one of the spare rooms", he looked back at her with the same look, "Be sure she doesn't wander around too much. The others might not take too kindly to her as we have".

Helena scoffed at him, glaring daggers into his skull until Vaako dragged her out of the room by the arm. Riddick just smirked at the two. He just loved pissing Vaako off in the right ways.

She yanked her arm away from his icy grip, "Would you let go of me? I can walk on my own thank you!".

He scowled at her, clenching his jaw tight before stalking ahead. Helena studied him; studied how the several small braids down his back clinked against his silver armor. His stride was confident and steady, but as he passed other necromongers he glared at them, tenacious in showing his authority to the lesser people. Helena figured he was either afraid of losing his place if he showed weakness, or was a power hungry parasite that enjoyed scaring the little people.

She peeled her eyes away from his broad shoulders, unaware that people were staring at her as she walked by. They all looked the same to her. They were all beautiful in a sickly gray way, wearing skin tight dresses that highlighted every curve on their body. Strange patterns and dark makeup tarnished their pale skin. They whispered to on another, dark eyes following the two.

"So Vakoo", she finally spoke, breaking the silence of the dark hallway they were now in.

He turned over his shoulder, smoldering gaze boring into her, "It's Commander Vaako".

"Whatever", she rolled her eyes as he continued at a fast pace. "Do the women do anything on this ship?"

"What kind of question is that?" He asked gruffly, not faltering in his step.

Helena rushed to keep up with him, "I mean do women do anything other than stand around and glare at new comers?"

Vaako had just realized how much attention the breeder attracted. He looked back at her. She was giving them equally icy glowers right back, but there was no mistaking the uncomfortable fidget to her step.

They took an elevator up to another floor . Helena felt extremely closed in on this ship, she didn't like how the pipes hissed and the hallway was so dim she could barely make out the creepy carving on the wall.

He stopped outside a door, not turning to face her as he spoke but instead stared at the door, "You are to remain in this room until told otherwise".

She stared into the large, darkly decorated room before her and stepped in. The carpet was soft under her footsteps, reminding her of her own bedroom as a kid. There was a large king-sized in the back that leaned up against a large window in the back of the room that allowed her to look out into space. As a mechanic she fixed and test drove several ships but never beyond her own planetary system. It was strange seeing a new pattern of stars, and she wondered just how far the Necromongers had taken her.

And if she would ever go back.

Vaako stared at her from the doorway for a few moments. He noticed how her shoulders trembled when she placed her hand on the glass window looking out into space. If he had any feelings within him for breeders he would feel sorrow for the girl, but there was nothing in him. He was under orders from their new Lord Marshall. When he realized he had stood in one place for too long he pressed a button on the door, closing it.

Helena straightened and walked to the door. Her eyes scanned the massive metal entry top to bottom before she pressed the button she assumed opened it. It blinked but didn't move. She was locked in. Biting her inner cheek she turned around, eyes flittering around the room in thought. Behind her back her fingers traced the creases of a hatch next to the door, and a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.


	4. Escape

Vaako stood outside her door a few more moments. He couldn't help but think of the way he looked when he first saw a necromonger ship. He didn't remember much of his past, only the bluish hue to the sun that orbited the planet he lived on. That, and the texture of his mother's feathery, light brown hair. But the breeders eyes, he's seen those eyes too many times in his career as a commander. They were fearful yet determined. Eyes that still had the slightest strength in them before being converted, but it would be snuffed out completely when he saw them again.

Swiveling away from the door he walked the opposite direction down the hall until he came to his room. He slowly removed his armor, feeling the soft blankets of his bed calling to him.

"Going to bed so soon dear?" Dame Vaako stepped out of the shadows of the unlit bathroom. She wore nothing more than a black sleep dress covered in rhinestones. The silky fabric clung to her slender curves as she stepped down the steps.

Vaako looked her up and down. He was a necromonger, but he was also a man and couldn't deny how much he needed a fulfilling night after today's events. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled seductively running her hands over his powerful chest, "Seeking forgiveness". Her cold lips roamed over his neck as the other hand caressed the other cheek, "Am I forgiven yet?".

The Commanders chest swelled with yearning excitement, but once he looked into her cold, deceitful eyes he grabbed the wrist caressing his cheek. The memories of the past year swirled before him, "It seems you're having a problem learning your lesson".

Her eyes remained passive, oblivious to the pain he was causing to her , as she yanked her arm away and paced to the other side of the room. Her obvious failure to seduce him like she had used to had definitely pissed her off. "The woman", she bit turning back around to him with a small smile on her face, "The breeder _Lord Marshall_ brought on board. Did he say why she was important?"

"That is none of your concern".

Her eyes grew wide, "I am your wife Vaako!"

"You are going to be shot out the airlock if you don't stop saying that", he hissed turning his back to her.

She stepped forward lightly, barely making any noise with the grace of her footsteps. He felt her hands on his back, the coldness of her fingers seeping into his skin. "You have a chance here Vaako. The Lord is distracted can't you see it?!" The desperateness in her voice was palpable.

Vaako inclined his head. He was tired. He could come up with a million plans to put Riddick out of power, but he was just tired. The men didn't trust him enough as it is, so there was no way he would be better off than Riddick is now.

In one swift motion he had her wrist and shoved her across the room. Her small frame flailed and landed on the hard floor with a thud. It all seemed so dramatic and he was sick of every bit of it.

He stared her down as she glared at him with surprised wide eyes, "If you come to me again. If I even see you again. I will jettison you myself". The venom in his words gutted her deep into the bone, and he absolutely reveled in the look in her eyes. The look that said she was about to lose everything she's schemed for so long to get.

"Vaako-"

"Out!" He pointed at the door and contained all urges to skewer her right there. He had lost everything because of her, and he no longer was going to put up with her.

Closing her gaping mouth, fear in her eyes and tightening in her throat, Dame stood and stomped out the door.

.

.

.

.

The room was a huge, empty place: no knick knacks or tools of any sort in the area. Just her luck, she thought bitterly. She ran her hands over the back of the drab furniture then behind the empty shelves looking for anything that was flat and could give her leverage to open the door panel. When she had just about given up she slid to a sitting position against the wall.

_Come one Helena, you're a mechanic! Not a wallflower! _She wriggled on the floor at the tightness of the dress. Then tried to stand up only to nearly trip over the train.

"God Damnit stupid…dress!" She tried to rip a slit up the side, but the material was too tough and she just threw her hands up in frustration. That's when she saw the chair leg next to the small coffee table in the middle of the room. It was perfectly flat and thin enough to open that panel next to the door.

Helena crawled over to it, "Thank the freaking God." She put the chair on its side and started working on the screws that bound it to the seat. Even though she was exhausted and her vision was starting to blur due to the after effects of the drug Riddick stuck her with, she bit down the urge to plop down in the uncomfortable bed. It was when she had one screw loose that the door beeped.

By the time the blue dressed nurse that she met in the Ward, so they call it, came into the room Helena was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and the most displeased look on her face. The chair she replaced was a little lop-sided, she held her breath that no one would sit on it.

"You guys don't knock around here?"

The blonde haired woman regarded her with the same empty eyes as before, only this time they were a tad curious. "I am sorry. I expected you would be sleeping". In her hands was a tray that held a bowl with some kind of soup in it and slices of what she figured was bread on the side. Her eyes widened at the sight of food. The last time she ate…well that was over 24 hours ago.

Helena straightened as the necromonger set food down on the table, "I'm probably light-years away from home, with no clue why I'm here and not to mention I just found out my father was converted into a walking corpse and killed. Just how do you expect me to sleep?"

"Fighting what is to come will not help you", she replied lightly. All the while Helena wondered just how old this woman was. While she was probably a little older than herself she certainly showed no signs of aging past twenty. "You need your rest for tomorrow. The Quasi-dead mind purge is not a light experience."

_But you won't be doing anything to me you bunch of freaks,_ Helena wanted to say but refrained from doing so. She only glared at the woman for a few moments before looking away. The stars whizzed by the small window located next to her bed. Even though her life back home wasn't glamorous, she knew it was hell of a ton better than whatever they were planning to do with her. Mind purge? That was the last straw.

When the woman was about to turn to leave Helena spoke again.

"What was your name again?"

The nurse turned, placing her hands gracefully on her thighs. It made Helena cringe how formal all these women acted. Did this come with the necromonger package? Or were they cruelly trained to act like perfect little princesses. I noticed the choker on her neck. It was solid silver with a few black gems imbedded into it.

"Rhea".

"How long have you been…_converted_?"

The necromonger, Rhea, took a moment to think, "Twelve years, why do you ask?"

"Was it by choice?" Helena didn't know much about necromongers, but heard stories about how they forced civilizations to convert or they were killed.

Rhea looked at her strangely, "I don't remember. What is the purpose to these questions?"

Helena looked down at her wrist, where her father's bracelet still was, scratched, worn and all. "Just trying to figure out how my Dad turned to the likes of you guys. The last time I saw him he was on a freighter on his way to the Medria System. Then I lost the tracker to his ship. I assumed he just went out of range. I guess you guys played a little part in that." The venom in her voice was palpable.

The nurse just stared at her with a confused expression, "I can't answer any of that for you. I can just tell you that you just need to listen to the New Lord Marshall and do as he says and you'll be fine."

Her green eyes looked back up to Rheas empty, black ones then back down at the bracelet she caressed. "I guess so. Goodnight."

As the door shut and the audible click sounded that reminded her she was a prisoner, a single tear rolled down her cheek. She tried to conjure good memories of her father, the only family she ever knew since she was born. She tried to think of the first time she ever learned to fix a skiff, he was always there under the ship with her. He never touched, never did any of the work for her. He instructed her, taught her everything she knew today so she could one day run the shop on her own. It made her wonder just how long he had planned to leave her to chase this "dream" of his.

But when she tried to picture all the other good memories, all she could see was that picture on the padd. The lifeless, colorless, shell of Helenas father he was forced to become. Her knuckles paled white as she balled up her fist.

"Don't worry Dad. It won't happen again."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vaako stomped into his office, excusing his aid with a hard gesture of his hand that said he didn't wish to be disturbed. He had to leave that damned room. Breathing heavily he grabbed a statue off of his desk and threw it across the room at the one way window that over looked the command deck where the Seethers and Channelers worked below. The window barely vibrated on impact and that seemed to make his anger boil even more. He needed to break something. He needed to KILL something now!

He should have shot that crazy woman out of the air lock long ago! He should have killed her then!

"Problems with the 'ol ball and chain again?"

He turned and there the Lord Marshall sat on a chair in the dark corner of his office. His heavy boots were propped up on Vaakos desk, glowing eyes regarding him coldly.

Vaako regained himself, forcing his anger under the cap once again. Perhaps he would go spar after this.

"Nothing I cannot handle, _Lord_", he replied with a dark tone he tried so hard to suppress.

With that Riddick stood, casting a long shadow across the room with his demeaning size plus the heavy armor of the Marshall. "I can see how well that's working out. Every time I see either one of you you're either running from the room or threatening to skewer an innocent officer in half. Usually I wouldn't care, but the noise and chatter about it is rather irritating."

Vaako stood straighter, "Is there something you need Lord Marshall? Or are you here to counsel me on how I could possibly kill my wife."

"Now that's an idea", he replied with a wolfish smile and strode over to the window. "After all she was the whole…mastermind to your plan to usurp the throne from the previous Lord Marshall."

Vaako swallowed, "If you think I would attempt anoth-"

Riddick tsked and turned back around, "Wouldn't dream of that possibility Vaako. You're just _that_ loyal just like you were to poor old Zhylaw when you tried to cleave his head into." He chuckled darkly, "No, I just need reassurance that your harlot of a wife isn't trying to sneak a dagger into my back while I'm dealing with this situation on my ship, and that if I have to leave again things will be taken care of."

"If you are still questioning my loyalty, there is none to my wife, but you are Lord Marshall, it remains with you." He reassured, feeling his anger begin to burst past the barrier. He hated how much of an influence Dame has become on this ship. "Just when do you plan on leaving again?"

He shrugged his massive shoulders, "Don't know just yet. It depends on how much we get out of the girl."

"And if we get nothing?" He dared ask. "We cannot even be sure she is the Purifiers daughter."

He saw Riddick tense at the thought of that possibility and for a seconds his nostrils flared, "She's his daughter alright. I can smell the Furyan in her blood when the doctors drew it. But if she knows nothing then this has all been one wild goose chase, and for nothing. It's hard to believe there's nothing on this god damn ship about the planet you guys were obsessed with for years!"

Vaakos dark eyes followed Riddick as he paced back and forth near the window, "Marshall Zhylaw wanted to make sure no one could even remember that planet. He had all data over it purged and it's settlements on other planets were destroyed without question."

Riddick hummed as he watched the necromongers below, "Glorious fucking slaughter."

A loud, hissing beep cut through the air of the room from the communication unit on the wall. Startling the commander and turning the Lord Marshalls head.

"_**Commander Vaako, the female breeder has escaped!"**_

Even more furious now, he franticly pressed a button on his desk, "How is that possible! Her doors were locked!"

"_**The locking controls were tampered with Commander she seems to have escaped into the ventilation system."**_

Vaako cursed through his teeth, "I want every Necromonger and Seeker out looking for her now!" With his anger already skyrocketing this was just the cherry on top of a glorious day. He grabbed a gravity-rifle from the rack on the wall, making sure to lower the setting just enough to stun the fragile human breeder, and ran out the door.

Riddick, sitting in the dark of the room, only grinned. "Definitely Furyan."


End file.
